Is there a chance to be a hero?
by TalesAndFables
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. This story happens way before Ralph went into Hero's Duty. Ralph wanted to have a talk with someone about how he wishes to be the hero. Who better to talk to than someone who's been both?


**Is there a chance to be a hero?**

As usual, the end of the Fix It Felix Jr. game finishes with Ralph being thrown into the mud, and Felix gets rewarded with a medal and pie.

Ralph wishes he was in that position. To be loved by all, cheered by all, having some of that delicious pie, and having the title hero. The question is, can that happen? Is there a chance for Ralph to one day be allowed to do something good? Will he get the chance to defend the innocent? Can he be allowed to have a game with his name on it? He sometimes wonder if there have been any bad guys that have their own games.

Sadly, such a story doesn't exist. He doesn't know any hero who's ever started out as a bad guy that ended up became a good guy. A story like that sounds like a fairy tale.

Once night time came, and Mr. Litwak closes down the arcade. So now it's time for the video game characters to have their free time.

Ralph walks out of the game, feeling upset like he always does. He feels like he needs to talk to someone. He heads straight for Tappers. His favorite place to hangout in when he needs some time to think, or get advice.

As he passes by, most of the heroes from other games see Ralph, and they all either run away or just turn the other way. They all do their best to avoid him. Dig Dug, Frogger, Ryu, even the famous one, Sonic The Hedgehog. It's like heroes are not even allowed to talk to bad guys. It's just not in their code.

Ralph enters Tapper, and sits on his usual stool. He likes to spend his time here, and talk to his friend. The reason it's possible for Ralph and Tapper to talk to each other is because Tapper isn't really a hero character. He doesn't have a bad guy of his own, and he's certainly doesn't play a game that involves anything life threatening. So a character who is simply labeled a bartender and not hero is easy to talk to.

Tapper turns around with a glass he's cleaning in his hand, sees Ralph, and greets him, "Hey Ralph! What'll it be?"

Slouching on his chair, Ralph replies, "Just give me the usual."

Tapper nods, "Gotcha!" He goes over to where he keeps all the root beer and pours it in a big glass. Turns back to Ralph, and hands it to him, "Here you go, pal."

"Thanks." said Ralph. He takes the glass and drinks it. He places it back on the table and just sighs.

Tapper looks at him as he's cleaning the table. He asks, "What's the matter, Ralph?"

Ralph rests his chin on his massive hand and says, "It's just that…I don't know if I can stand being a bad guy for so long."

"What makes you ask that?"

"I don't know. The fact that no one in my game likes me. Even after the games, nobody would even look at me, or treat me fairly."

"Well, what about that Felix fellow? He seems like a nice guy. Why don't you try talking to him?"

"True, he's a real nice guy, but he's never actually talked to me before. I'm not really sure if he'd like being friends with me."

"Oh, I'm sure he would. He seems reasonable."

Ralph rubs his head like he has a headache, "Uh…I…I kinda don't…wanna talk about talking to him right now."

"Sure, Ralph. I understand," When Tapper finishes speaking, someone comes over and pulls out the stool and sits on it, "Oh! Nice to see you again. The usual? Sure!" Tapper walks over to the root beer barrels.

As Tapper does that, Ralph continues talking to him, "The thing is, I just want to know what it'd be like if the nice landers actually cheered me on for once. I would like to live in the building. I would like to have some pie. I would like to get a gold medal for doing a good job. Sometimes I wonder why I'm the bad guy here. Am I asking too much?"

Tapper walks back and gives the other customer his root beer, "Here you go, sir," after that, he takes another glass, cleans it up, and goes back to talk to Ralph, "Nah, it's fine. Though, you gotta be careful not to lose yourself. People will think you might be go Turbo."

Ralph drinks his root beer, and then places the empty glass down, and continues to speak, "I'm not. I just wonder if it's possible to change?" he looks down at his empty glass and just stays silent for a while.

"Sure you can." says the guy next to him.

Ralph gasps because he recognises that voice along with an Italian accent. He turns towards the owner of the voice, and to his surprise, it's Mario!

The world's most famous video game character of all time. The king of video games himself is here, sitting next to him, and actually spoke to him. Mario spoke to him, and he doesn't see a problem with that.

"MARIO?!" Ralph yells in surprise.

Mario smiles and put out his hand for Ralph to shake, "It's-a me!"

This was almost too shocking for Ralph. He's never had a chance to talk with anyone famous before. Especially the one with a really big and legendary name.

Ralph's hands are too big for shaking, so he uses his index finger for Mario to shake, "H-hey…Mario. Wha-what are you doing here?"

Mario explains, "Just talking a break. Like you." he grabs his glass and drinks it.

"Yeah, but you're talking to me." said Ralph, and he continues to stare at Mario.

Mario puts the drink back down and looks at him with confusion, "So?"

"Are good guys even allowed to talk to bad guys?"

"I don't see why not? Is there a rule for that?"

"Um…well…no. At least I don't think so. Anyways, you said I-"

Before Ralph could finish his sentence, Mario says, "Can change? I said, 'sure you can'." he then hands the glass back to Tapper.

Ralph goes on talking, "Yeah, and I just need to know…why would you say that? Is it really possible? You're pullin' my leg, are ya?"

Mario chuckles, "No, no…I'm not pulling anything. I'm just telling you that it's possible."

"Well, how would you know?"

Mario rests his arms on the table, "Well Ralph…you see. I did play the hero at first, but did you know that I also played the bad guy?"

This was news to Ralph because he's never heard of that story before, "Wha-wha-WHAT!? For really?!"

Mario nods, "Yes."

"This is the first time I've heard it! When!?"

"It was back in 1982. It was another Donkey Kong game. Only this one is called 'Donkey Kong Jr.', and it stared Donkey Kong's son as the hero."

"Donkey Kong had a son!?"

Mario nods and continues, "I played the role of the bad guy. The evil man who keeps his father in the cage, and Junior tries his best to save him."

"No way…"

"That was the first time I've ever played the bad guy. Then in the end, I got another game, and Donkey Kong also got his own game with him being the hero."

Hearing this story was almost like a dream come true for Ralph. That a hero actually became a bad guy in another game, and the bad guy got to be the hero in his own game. So it explains why Mario can understand Ralph, and why Mario isn't as afraid of him like all the other hero characters.

"I guess," said Ralph, "That explains why you're considered a legend. You played a role that most heroes are afraid to play. You know? You're MY hero."

Mario chuckles and rubs the back of his head, "Aw, I'm not all that. I'm just someone who wants to bring entertainment and fun in games."

"Hey," Ralph looks at Mario with hopeful eyes, "Does this mean there might be a chance that I could be the good guy someday?"

Mario turns to Ralph, "It could happen. You just gotta take it one game at a time."

Ralph groans, "But I'm tired of waiting. I wanna be the hero now."

"Why in such a hurry?"

"Because…because I'm tired of living alone in the garbage. Everyone in my game treats me rotten."

"Oh my…," Mario looks down and thinks for a while, "You ever tried talking to Felix?"

"Well…no."

"Why not? He seems like a nice guy. Donkey Kong and I were friends. The only times we become enemies is during quarter alert."

"I dunno. For some reason I just can't bring myself to talk to him."

Mario thinks for a while, then says, "Well, don't worry Ralph. I'm sure someday, everyone will realise that you're an important part of their game."

"You think so?"

"Well, who's gonna help Felix be the hero? Unless the building can wreck itself, no one."

Ralph chuckles, "If only they all see my role the way you do."

"Don't worry. I know someday they will, and maybe, you'll realise that being a good guy is not about saving people. It's about behaviour and attitude."

As Mario jumps off of his stool, Ralph looks at him with a confused face. Wondering what Mario was trying to tell him.

Mario fixes his hat and says, "Well, I gotta go now. I promised Luigi I'd prepare the levels of our game."

Ralph looks at him confused, "Luigi?"

Mario also looks at him confused, but then realises that he probably doesn't know yet, "Oh! Yeah…you probably haven't heard. There's a new game featuring my brother, Luigi and me."

"Oh really? What's it called?"

"Wrecking Crew."

This made Ralph open his mouth so wide in shock, "You serious!? A game with you wrecking things!?"

Mario tilts his hat and smiles, "Yup! Guess that makes us wrecking buddies, huh? See you next time." he says and then walks away.

Ralph couldn't help but smile, and sees Mario heading for the exit. As soon as he was out of his sight, Ralph looks back at his empty glass, and he couldn't help but feel happiness. A spark of hope. It's almost like he met his long lost brother.

"So, Ralph," asked Tapper with a smile, "I hope you're feeling great."

Ralph was silent for a while then said, "Yeah…"

After that, he got up and heads for the exit, "Thanks Tapper." he said as he left.

He goes straight back for his own game, and doesn't feel bothered about the other game characters running away from him as he passes by. Entering Fix-It Felix, he walks back to his bricks, and just lay down, and look at the stars.

No one is sure how long can people feel the happiness the way he does, but one thing is for sure. Ralph will definitely be a hero someday. He may not have the patients, but he definitely knows for sure that he can be. Someday, he will get a medal. Someone will one day, call him a hero.

_(A/N: I hope you liked the story. Sorry about Mario's dialogue. I'm not very good at writing accents, so I hope you can handle that. Hope you enjoyed the story!)_


End file.
